Zdalnie sterowany model
Zdalnie sterowany model [ang. remote controlled model] to model zabawka, która była kontrolowana zdalnie w użytku od 20 wieku do co najmniej 22 wieku. Historia 2121. Jonathan Archer jako dziecko z ojcem Henry Archer latał zdalnie kontrolowany model statku kosmicznego. Model miał nos i lotki na obu skrzydłach, a Archer rozbił go kilka razy. (ENT: Broken Bow) Informacje tła Model statku kosmicznego Jonathan Archer był jednym z niewielu projektów statków, który pojawił się tylko jako model, a nie jako statek we wszechświecie. Skrypcie Broken Bow charakteryzował ten model jako "model w skali statku transportowego Starfleet z początku 22 wieku." Nazwa i numer statku zostały napisane, aby zostały namalowane na kadłubie modelu. http://www.st-minutiae.com/resources/scripts/ent001.txt Jednak nie jest tak w ostatecznej wersji odcinka. Zdalnie sterowana zabawka była jednym z kilku rekwizytów z "Broken Bow" dla których ilustratorzy John Eaves i Jim Martin zostali poinstruowani, aby stworzyć alternatywne projekty. Eaves naszkicował przybliżony szkic zabawki, a także nieco bardziej szczegółowy schemat modelu (wraz z obrazem koncepcyjnym jego małego urządzenia zerowej grawitacji), ale to był Martin ostatecznie odpowiedzialny za zaprojektowanie modelu. https://johneaves.wordpress.com/2009/07/07/props-from-broken-bow-the-enterprise-pilot/ He based it on the design of the . (ENT: Broken Bow komentarz tekstowy, ENT Sezon 1 DVD/Blu-ray) Model został zbudowany przez pracownię rekwizytów Paramount Pictures. (ENT: Broken Bow komentarz tekstowy, ENT Sezon 1 DVD/Blu-ray) Mierzył 27x33x7 cali i został wykonany na zamówienie z tworzywa sztucznego. http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/item.pl?i=1778-0167 Niektóre ujęcia modelu Archer w "Broken Bow" zostały zwizualizowane za pomocą CGI wersji statku kosmicznego, stworzonej przez Eden FX. Cyfrowa replikacja musiała dokładnie pasować do jej rzeczywistego odpowiednika, ale miała także kilka zalet, z których najważniejszą było to, że potrafił latać bardziej przekonująco niż gdyby model fizyczny został zawieszony na drucie. (Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 2, Wydanie 10, str. 28 i 29) Brent Kling był jednym z modelarzy, którzy nad nim pracowali. http://www.cylandprops.com/resumephotop2.html W końcowym szkicu skryptu Similitude, model początkowo określano jako "model transportowca (młody Archer latał z ojcem w 'Broken Bow')." Jednak model był głównie zwany w tym skrypcie po prostu "modelem statku kosmicznego". Po zdemontowaniu model miał zostać przedstawiony w rozszerzeniu sceny zapisanym w skrypcie "Similitude", ale nie został uwzględniony w końcowej edycji części. W rozszerzonym scenariuszu części modelu zostały pokazane przez Archer do Sim, w metalowej skrzyni pełnej różnych pamiątek, którą Archer wyciągnął spod własnego łóżka. Tuż przed otwarciem skrzyni, Archer wyjaśnił, że latał modelem, gdy był w tym samym wieku co Sim. Sim był zachwycony modelem, ostrożnie podnosząc jeden z elementów. Archer skomentował: "Nigdy nie utrzymywał warp pięć, ale utrzymywał swoje." Sim był ciekawy, czy model może latać, więc Archer zasugerował, żeby się dowiedzieli. W następnej scenie (zawartej w odcinku), o modelu mówiono w nieco bardziej skryptowym dialogu, który nie dotarł do ekranu. Archer przyznał, że nie był pewien, czy model poleci i pogratulował Sim Simowi ponownego złożenia silnika antygrawitacyjnego, ale Sim zauważył, że było to "łatwe". Manny Coto, autor "Similitude", był niezmiernie zadowolony, że model pojawił się ponownie w tym odcinku, wracając do odcinka pilotażowego "Broken Bow". Coto spodobała się również paralela między Archer z dzieciństwa latającym modelem we wcześniejszej części oraz podobnym wieku Sim latającym tym samym modelem w "Similitude". ("Similitude" komentarz audio, ENT Sezon 3 DVD) Praktyczny model zabawkowego statku Archer pojawił się na aukcji 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection jako Lot #167 http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/item.pl?i=1778-0167, opisany jako "MODEL STATKU KOSMICZNEGO JONATHAN ARCHER". Chociaż oszacowano, że wynosi od 500 do 700 USD, został sprzedany w dniu 5 październik 2006 za 2200 USD (2640 USD, w tym premia kupującego). Zobacz również * Zdalnie sterowana zabawka de:Ferngesteuertes Modellraumschiff Kategoria:Rozrywka Kategoria:Modele